darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Dhaerow Turtletamer
Dhaerow 'olin' Turtletamer, a name that holds no meaning. Not to herself, not to anyone. Her first inherited name given to her by her parents have been forgotten, and she herself does not wish to remember. History Her mother was a Sentinel. A gracious fighter with the blessing of Elune. Her father a Druid, who used his powers to live a peaceful living in the deep forests of Ashenvale, almost disconnected to the night elf society at that time. But only one year after Dhaerow’s birth her mother had had word of the War of The Shifting sands, and had to go. Dhaerow was forced to see her mother leave to fight a war she would never come back from. The news only arrived years later, when Dhaerow was around 50. The news nearly crushed her Father, but he was strong, and lived it through ten years more, growing more silent and more depressed as the years went by. Suddenly one morning he took Dhaerow and her hundred year older brother to Astranaar, and left them there. He went into hibernation with the other druids of the forests. She never saw him again, and can only faintly remember his face. Her brother was discovered by the Cenarion Circle as a fabulous druid, and was taken in at a very early age. Dhaerow was left in Astranaar, taken care of by the old Sewer. Many of the night elves of Astranaar began to sense something about Dhaerow in the years that passed, as she grew more and more Antisocial. She never begged to Elune, she never received her blessing, and refused to be bathed by the priestesses. To be ‘purified’. Weird whispers began leaking in the village, and everyone was visibly relieved when they one day found her missing. She had wandered into the forest at the age of 300, not to be seen again for several centuries. In the time during her stay in the woods, she was somehow changed. Her mind began playing tricks on her, and every time she would slay an animal to eat, she heard a voice in her head. Talking to her, pleading her to not kill anything. She grew quieter, she didn’t use her voice in years, and so she nearly lost it. Also during to the lack of adults, she was never raised properly, and will still seem rather childish despite of her Age. Until that one day where she was staying at some pools in the north western part of Ashenvale. “The breeze brought with it the sweet smell of the ocean, and right there, bathing in a pond, I saw it. It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. A huge shell covered its back, two big teeth shooting from its jaw. The majestic pose in which it shook its head to clear it of the water, made me loose my breath as I sneaked closer.” The turtle comforted her, and nudged her gently every time it wanted her to say something. It seemed fascinated of her voice, and the words she formed with it. She would use it every time it wanted to listen, and so she regained her voice. It was then that she realized it. In the two hundred years of forest wandering, she had forgotten her name. And so, the turtle gave her a new one. Dhaerow - And she herself added the surname: Turtletamer, feeling rather proud of herself. She kept on wandering the forests for hundreds of years, after which she made a decision. She wanted to go home, and so she did. The only problem was that there was no longer a home to come home to. The whole area of which her father had worked so hard on keeping alive was now a breeding cage of orcs. The lumber camp stretched as far as to felfire hill, beyond that, demons had found a home in the canyons of Dhaerow’s childhood. The rage coming with the torture of her home was too much for her to bear. She fought with anything she could, not noticing the turtle’s refusal of fighting alongside her. She could nevertheless not take out much of them, and so, she traveled to Astranaar. There she saw a poster. The Shari’Adune. Her mind was already set before she applied an interview. If she was to get her revenge, she had to become a part of something bigger. Mindset First her mother is killed, then her father leaves, then her brother is taken away from her, and now her home is chopped down - Whats next? Dhaerows mind is falling apart. She feels and thinks like a big teenager, and yet she has the body of an adult: Making her just that tad more dangerous. Her rage has settled slightly, but her anger will no t cool. She is not very racist of birth, but has come to hate anything that even as much as resembles and orc, and if you are in league with a demon, then you're dead meat. Her thoughts of the highborne aren't much better, and she might only just be tolerant towards them. In fact, she doesn't just kill something, unless they might remind her of something she has lost. She does usually act without thinking, which have cause her quite some trouble during her stay in Astranaar, and also this have caused her to feel very bad about a lot of things. She will go to the extremes to pay back a debth, and will always think twice before killing something that might be held dear to someone else, and if she has killed someone who might have a family, she will make sure to deliver back the corpse and do anything she can in order to say her sorries. Dwarves and minerals From very early childhood Dhaerow have found she has a special ability, or, not ability as that, but she is born with this big curiosity about things, that a kaldorei child should not have. In fact, she might have seemed more like a dwarfs child, than a kaldorei's. She would always be picking up stones, looking at them, she liked digging, and very much enjoyed exploring everything she could. The whole world was an open book to her, and she did find quite some interesting things along the way, even if she never left the northern kalimdor. One day, not long before Dhaerows arrival in the Shari'Adune, travelling dwarves had lost themselves in a cave in the northern part of Ashenvale, on their way to Azshara - Where they had a hunch there'd be some very special gems and ores. She had first only observed them, looking at their drinking, wrinkling her nose at the smell of alcohol. They had laughed, and made fun of the nightelves they knew inhabited those forests, holding their hands up to their ears to make fun of their long ears. That ticked off Dhaerow, and off she got. She jumped right into the cave, and began to scold the dwarf as best she could, preaching about the kaldorei being a very decent race, who was just as trustworthy as any dwarf. She didn't exactly think too much about her words, and just grabbed whatever she thought of first. She was very proud of herself, having scolded him properly, when the dwarves burst into laughter. She had in the last part of her scold told them that drinking was bad and imature - And oh they would prove her wrong. Appearance Dhaerows appearance at first will seem like an aloof mercenary. Her copper/bronze armor is given to her by an armorer in Astranaar way back, before she joined the Shari'Adune. Also, she has found herself liking to sow any jewel she finds into her guild tabard, making it look rather pompous at the moment. Her eyes is silver, as so many other kaldorei's, and her hair will have a rather blueish color. Her skin has a purple glow, but will also look very much like human skin. Its softer than most other Kaldorei skin, and will never get tanned. Her traditional kaldorei tattoos is drawn like claw marks and by herself, and if you look closely you will find some small scars, as she in a period was very obsessed with saber cubs, and they seemingly liked playing with her face. Her ears are a bit shorter than most others, and one of them is pointing a bit more up than the other. She is one of the few who cannot wriggle her ears or move them in any way. Also, she isn't very tall either, about 10 cm. shorter than her fellow kaldorei - But because of that she have found she has found it easier to hide, and easier to fit into small spaces. Weapons Dhaerow mostly prefers two axes, one in each hand, and will never be seen wielding a two-handed weapon - Be it a staff or a sword. Her fighting style does, tho, mostly rely on her bow. A big sturdy longbow, well-used and with a silken handle, which can send enchanted arrows as far as 60 yards. She prefers long wooden arrows, with steel heads, some of them dipped in poison. She does as well use traps to weaken her enemies, but this is not one of her preferred methods of fighting, she counts it as being as good as cheating - Just like she will think magic (Like in mages and Shamans) Is 'cheating'. Pets Dhaerow have always loved animals, but of course thats natural because of her kaldorei-ism. She have tho, a soft spot for one single kind of species. The turtles have completely won her heart, and will always be her favorite creatures. She admires their strenght, their stamina and their wisdom. As her only companion whom she can remember from her 'childhood' is the turtle Sinclare - Whom she by now sees more as a parent than anyone else, despite the fact that the turtle is several hundred years younger than she is. WoWScrnShot_051311_213535.jpg|Sinclare WoWScrnShot_051311_213549.jpg|Corael WoWScrnShot_051311_213601.jpg|Shiendor WoWScrnShot_051311_213622.jpg|Do'Quel WoWScrnShot_051311_213641.jpg|Morr Furthermore she likes exotic pets. She has a night elven friend, who has cut ties with the kaldorei, and is now traveling around the world as a hero. He has brought home to her lots of exotic creatures, which might seem weird for a kaldorei to take care of. A crab from Vashj'ir, a Fox from Lordearon, a nether ray from Outland and a wolf of Northrend, and then of course there's Sinclare. She uses up a lot of time spending time with her pets, and making sure they're happy, but she only rarely shows her collection to others, she's too afraid for people to laugh of her, or to be disgusted of her seemingly bad taste. She herself thinks not of wanting to follow the unwritten rules of the Kaldorei, but will go her own way as far as pets go, and she does have a rather weird taste in pets, she will admit. The Shari'Adune Dhaerow had applied for an interview to join the Shari'Adune for the sole cause of getting her revenge, but soon she found that the world had much more urgent matters, than the lumber camp. In her anger-filled mind she had not let in the thought of Hyjal being in danger, the loss of the nightelve's immortality. She had solely forgotten her space in society, and will now seem rather embarrassed of herself. Since her debut in the Shari'Adune, not so long ago, she has already begun developing some sort of knowing of the world outside of Ashenvale. She now finds herself thinking that she must help the other kaldorei, before they can maybe help her. In other words: Her insanity is slowly disapearing, making her more and more clear minded week by week - Also making her seem more mature than she really is. For more information Of the Shari'Adune: http://darkmoonfaire.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shari%27Adune http://shariadune.guildomatic.com/ Category:Characters